pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturday Night Special
created with Pimp My Gun. |attributes = * * * (Lucky Bullet only) |type=Backup |grade= |released=17.1.0 |efficiency/_damage= 65 (max) |fire_rate= 94 |capacity= 6/12 |mobility=120 |accuracy= |range= |theme=Nightclub themed |cost= Obtained from the Club Cubix Season Battle Pass |level_required=Level 2 }} The is a Backup weapon introduced in the 17.1.0 Club Cubix update. It can be obtained from the Club Cubix Season Battle Pass. Appearance It takes the appearance of a snub nose revolver. It has a golden frame, cylinder, a brown grip with golden notches, a black trigger, a snub nosed barrel, and a rail system on top. Attached to the bottom of the grip is a bullet on a white chain. Strategy It deals decent damage overall, this is paired with a decent fire rate, average ammo capacity, and a high mobility. However, it suffers from a short range and low accuracy. A unique mechanic is its inclusion of a "lucky bullet" in each chamber, which has a 1/6 chance of firing. The lucky bullet will apply a status effect upon the enemy. Tips * Aim for the head for maximum damage. * Due to the high spread, use this weapon at close-medium range. * Use it to pick off weakened targets or to weaken armor. * Be conservative of the ammo, because if you spray and pray then you will run out of ammo very quickly. * It should be noted that the lucky bullet is random, and could fire depending on how much ammo is left. ** Reloading the weapon resets the chance of the lucky bullet from firing. ** One can determine if the lucky bullet has fired by seeing the tracer of the bullet, if it's yellow, then it's a normal bullet. If it's blue however, then it's the lucky bullet. * Use the weapon to finish players off, or as a secondary weapon to finish players off. * Do not use this weapon during the entire length of the match, as you will have a high chance of not winning. Alternatively, use faster-killing weapons. Counters *Pick off the user at long range. *Area damage weapons and shotguns can quickly finish users off. *Strafe around the user while firing to avoid getting hit. *Try to wait until the user is out of ammo, then attack while they are vulnerable. *Flank around the user with a shotgun or melee weapon and attack them from behind. *Take advantage of the low range and poor accuracy by using a weapon at medium range. Attributes *'Single Shots' *'Critical Damage': Has a 50% chance to deal 50% more damage. *'Random Effect': Has a 33% chance to deal one of the following effects: **'Burning': Deals 3 /2 seconds for 6 seconds. **'Bleeding': Deals 2 /1 second for 3 seconds. **'Poison': Deals 1 /2 seconds for 9 seconds. Supported Maps *Pool Party *Colosseum Weapon Setups This weapon should only be used as a backup weapon. Equip a strong Primary and Sniper weapon as a main weapon, then switch to this weapon to either finish them off, or as an emergency weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Critical Damage Category:Random Effect Category:Themed